Friends from down below
by Redemerald6
Summary: On the anniversary of the day Chiro met the hyper force the boy is attacked and thrown into a world he doesn't know. What will the team do to find their beloved family member? And who will find the injured boy as he lies on the rooftop of a new york building?
1. Chapter 1

Friends from below.

Chapter one: Taken

* * *

I don't own SRMTHFG or TMNT.

Chiro pov

The war had begun. Skeleton King was back, _again_, and it was up to the team and I to stop him, _again_. Honestly, this guy really needed to die. Like permanently! Ugly monsters? Can handle them. Secret societies? Faced worse. Killer demon monkeys? PA-lease! Their nothing. No, of all the thing we had to do today of all days, we had to go into battle with the bag of bones again.

I glanced at Antauri. He was meditating again. The battle moments ago had wore all of us out. I knew he was really out of it, so I just left my gift on a table in his room. I walked down the hall to Nova's room to find her asleep in her mountain of stuffed toys. I smiled softly and placed her gift as well. She would find it when she woke up. I went to each of the team's rooms, but they were all busy or asleep. So I just left the gifts and let them be. I smiled and walked out to stretch my legs and get some air.

I took a deep breath and sighed enjoying the little peace left. I leaned against the foot of the robot and smiled at the fading sun. I was about to head in again when something grabbed me and pain flared through my whole body. I screamed, but it was a human scream. I didn't have time to figure out what it was because I felt black creep into my vision.

Antauri pov

I felt Chrio's fear and pain spike and opened my eyes quickly to find the boy was no longer in the room. I ran out and searched. I was joined quickly by the rest of the team. "I heard a scream. Is everyone alright?" asked Nova. Then, she looked around at the faces around her. "Where's Chiro?" she asked in a panic.

We spread and searched for our leader, friend, and family member. I couldn't feel his signature anymore. That wasn't good. I went back to my room to look for clues. Then, I saw it. A small blue and silver box on one of my tables. I picked it up. On it was a card.

_Dear Antauri,_

_Today mark the one year anniversary of the day we met. I'm really glad to have met all of you. You're the best family a kid can ask for. Anyway, this is for you. It's taken me a while to make, but I hope you'll like it._

_Love,_

_Chrio._

I opened the box and found a beautifully crafted silver necklace. The pendent was our emblem.

New York

Leonardo pov

We were on our regular patrol of the city. We jumped from roof to roof looking for anything out of whack. "Hey, Leo!" called Don. I looked over at him "Does that count as out of whack?" he pointed to a limp form on the roof in front of us. We jumped over and approached carefully. I turned it over to find it to be no more then a young boy. Maybe, thirteen. He moaned as I turned him. He looked hurt, bad.

I turned to my brothers "We'll need to take him back with us." they nodded and I scooped him up gently. He murmured in his sleep. "An-tauri."


	2. Chapter 2

Friends from down below.

Chapter 2: Rescued.

I don't own SRMTHFG or TMNT.

* * *

Chrio pov

Awareness slowly came back to me. I was hurting all over. I had been attacked. I was lying in a bed. The team had found me before to much harm could be done and now I was in the med bay. I could hear voices outside the room. Gibson telling the team I was fine and needed rest or something like that. My eyes opened slowly and I looked around. This wasn't the robot. I got up painfully, wrapping an arm over my middle, and went to the door. I pressed and ear to it.

"Please don't be angry with them. It was my idea." that was defiantly not a member of my team. "Leonardo, I am not angry. The boy was badly injured and in need of care. But, your decision to bring him here has put us all in danger. Perhaps he is a spy for Shredder. Had you considered that?" no answer came and I felt bad. This Leonardo was in trouble for helping me. Suddenly, pain burst through out my entire body. I gasped and fell to the ground.

Donatello pov

Before Leo could get chewed out more by Splinter, a scream of pain perforated the air. It came the boy's room. We all ran in to find him on the ground near the door curled in a ball and whimpering. "Get him back in the bed!" ordered Leo in a panic. As we carried him back to the bed his eyes opened. "Where am I? Where's my team?" he began to struggle. I could keep a grip and he fell to the ground. "You're in New York. We found you injured on one of the roof tops. Alone." I tried to explain. But, he didn't seem to hear. "MONKEY TEAM!" he called fearfully. A green aura surrounded him then burst out in the form of a huge gorilla before forming a sphere in the center of his chest and entering. Then, a terrible scream came from him. We all covered our ears and cringed in pain. When it stopped the boy had vanished.

Back to Shugazoom.

Antauri pov

I paced my room in a panic. Chrio, my leader, my friend, my son, was gone. I tried to focus, search other worlds. But, it was difficult. He must have been pretty far away. I sighed and was about to try again when I heard his voice in my mind. All at once, for a split second, I felt his feelings, heard his thought, knew his location. He was calling to us. He was scared. That's all I needed to know. _"MONKEY TEAM!"_

I ran out of my room and nearly ran right into Nova. I knew they had heard as well. We ran to the main room where Gibson, Sprx, and Otto were waiting looking worried. "Was that the kid?" asked Sprx. "I believe so. I felt his emotions and heard his thoughts. It seems he in a city called New York. Gibson, could you..."

"Here it is. New York City. It's on Earth, that planet the Skeleton King worm tried to destroy before we got to him." I nodded "I'll call Jinmay, some one needs to drive the torso tank and she has experience." they nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends from down below.

Chapter 2: Even protectors need love.

I don't own SRMTHFG or TMNT.

* * *

Chrio pov

I ran as fast as my injuries would allow me to. My breath came in painful, ragged gasps. No big. My whole body pleaded for me to stop. I ignored it. My leg felt badly sprained. I'd survive. All I could think about was the team. Were they okay? Did Skeleton King do something that sent me here to get me out of the way. Did he send the team? I made random turns and eventually found a manhole to climb out of. I jumped up and grabbed the ladder. I climbed up and out onto an ally street. I carefully moved the cover back over the hole and went to leave.

"Please! Stop!" cried a woman's voice. I turned and saw a group three of guys had cornered a woman and were armed. That's all I needed to know. I ran over and got between the men and the lady. "Out of the way, kid. This doesn't concern you." growl one man. I narrowed my eyes and got ready to go into hyper mode. "Leave her alone." I snarled. One man dove at me and I changed. I dodged his knife and grabbed his out stretched arm. I flipped him over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground. He groaned in pain and passed out. Another dove at me. I kicked his feet out from under him and gave him a hard shove and he slammed into a wall and slid to the ground.

By now, I was exhausted, but didn't show it. The last guy looked at his fallen buds and backed away in shock "What kind of crazy kid are you?" he murmured. "The kind that was raised by a good family. The kind of kid who protects people." I threw a Chiro Spearo at him and pinned him to the wall.

April pov

The boy panted heavily and clutched his side as he turned to me. "A-are you alright, ma,am?" he panted. I nodded, still too shocked to speak. Who was this kid? He smiled weakly "Good." he started to limp away. Had he been hurt in the fight?! No, they never touched him. So this must have happened before hand. "Wait!" I ran up to him getting over my shock. I reached him just as his knees buckled and he collapsed. I quickly caught him. I turned him on his back. He was really young and really hurt. His bright blue eyes shined with fear and pain. He clearly didn't know what was happening to him.

I stood carefully. "Come on, let's get back to my apartment. I can fix you up there." I grunted lifting his arm over my shoulder. He looked at me and smiled a bit. "You're just like Nova. She'd freak out if she saw me like this." he tried to laugh, but it turned into coughing almost at once.

We got to my apartment building and the door man helped me carry the boy to my place. I opened the door and we place the now sleeping boy on the couch. I thanked the man and tended to the boy sleeping there. I was going to get my first aid kit when there was a knock on my window. I ran over to find Leo standing there.

"Hey, April, have you seen a boy, about thirteen, wandering around? He'll be pretty badly hurt." I nodded "Yeah, he just saved me." I stepped aside so the turtle could see the sleeping child. He came and explained how he and the others found him. "You should have seen him fight off those crooks. It was like he was trained or something." he nodded and was about to speak when the boy started to stir. I went to the sofa only to see the stirring was caused by a nightmare. He tossed and turned murmuring in fear. Calling names and pleading with some unknown person to leave them alone and take him instead. Tears ran down his face. I reached out to wake him, but he bolted up and yelled in fear. His breathing became panicked and fast.

The super robot.

Antauri pov

As we got closer to Chiro the link between us got stronger. I was now able to read his emotions constantly. Suddenly, I felt his fear rise to it's peak. I quickly reacted. Sending calming words and feeling. Images of home and us. Then, when that seemed to fail I sent him my own thoughts. _"Chiro!"_

New York

Leonardo pov

The kid's breath suddenly calmed and the tears stopped. "Antauri?" he murmured under his breath. His eyes started glowing and I quickly pulled April away afraid he would do the screaming thing again. But, he didn't he just stood there. I slowly approached and touched his arm. Suddenly, my head was filled with a calming voice.

In Chrio's mind

_ "I know you're scared. But, you must calm down. We are coming as fast as we can, Chiro." said a silver robotic monkey. He was holding the boy, Chrio, as he cried. He stroked his hair and soothed. I knew they couldn't see me. Chrio looked at the monkey with big, sad, blue eyes. "I'll try, Antauri. But, this isn't Shugazoom." he shook as sobs raked his body. _

_ He pulled away with a small smile "Look at me." he muttered wiping his eyes "The big, strong, leader of the hyper force and I'm freaking out over being away from home." he forced a laugh. Antauri ruffled his hair. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, Chiro. You are still a child."_

Apartment

I was yanked out of this by April yanking my arm away from Chiro. I blinked in shock. "What happened?" I asked sitting on the ground. "Your eyes started glowing like his and I couldn't get to you. It was like you were in another world." I stood up "His name is Chrio and his family is coming for him."


	4. Chapter 4

Friends from down below.

Chapter 3: Protecting the protector.

I don't own SRMTHFG or TMNT.

* * *

Raphael pov

It's been a week since Leo brought the kid and he was still a bit skittish. I mean, sure, he trained with us and stuff, but still. We didn't know much about him beside his name. And believe me, I'm glad we have that.

I looked at Chrio as he sat in a corner. He was constantly there. Meditating, trying to communicate with Antauri again. So far, he had no luck. Today seemed, at first, to be different. That is until the poor kid suddenly flew against a wall. We all quickly ran to his side. "You okay, kid?" he groaned then shook his head.

"I need to go." he muttered getting to his feet and wincing. Don was at his side at once. "Oh no you don't. I just got that ankle to stop swelling." he sat the boy don't and crossed his arms. "But, if I don't..." my turn to be stern "What's going to happen? Some evil goop is gonna come in and attack us trying to get to you?" I joked. But, Chiro looked wasn't listening. His eyes were behind us and he looking terrified "Actually, that's a bit closer then you would think."

Leonardo pov

We turned to see who had spoken. It was a rather creepy looking demon-like orange monkey. Chiro shrank as far as he could into the wall behind him. I was on high alert almost at once. I drew my sword and my brothers quickly followed suit. "Who are you?" I demanded.

The creature smirked at the cowering Chiro and ignored me. "It's been sometime, my hairless monkey. You look better then you did after our last encounter." I felt rage build as I realized what he was saying. Chrio tried, and failed, to put on a brave face and spoke in, what he must of thought was, a calm voice. "What do you want, Mandarin?" he growled.

A blue lazor like blade appeared where his hand once was and Chiro gave up any attempt to look brave. His eyes got wide and he pressed himself hard into the wall. My grip tightened on my blade and I glared at the creature. His intentions clear now, we surrounded the boy protector in a circle. He looked at us in shock. "You want him you go through us." Growled Mikey in the most dangerous voice I had ever come from him.

Chiro pov

I'm the leader of the super robot monkey team. Who cares, I'm still just thirteen! I'm fearless. Where'd they get that?! I'm too mature for my age. YEAH, RIGHT! When Mandarin came in I was so scared I didn't think I could speak. Then, the turtles formed a protective ring around me. I was shocked. They barely knew me. Michelangelo glared at the former leader of the hyper force's clone. I stopped shaking as I realized where I had seen this before. The day I woke the hyper force from stasis.

Flash back

Running. That seemed to be all I was good at. I was running from B.T. and Glenny again. Those to really didn't like me. I ran faster as I heard them get closer. I shed my backpack in a hope that the lose of the excess weight would help me be faster. Soon, I reached the outskirts of the city. I kept going not stopping until I slammed into something. I felt back panting and looked up. Before me was a huge super robot. It looked like it hadn't been touched for years. I stood and pressed a leaned on the cool metal for support. But, it gave way and I fell inside. I turned just as the door snapped closed.

I pulled a flash light out of my pocket and looked around. "Hello?" I called into the dark. I walked farther into the robot and was suddenly yank off the ground. I yelped and tumbled out of something and breaking my flash light. I felt around for anything that would turn on a light or something. I found a switch on a pedestal and approached it. I hesitated for a moment. I had a feeling something wonderful would happen if I pulled it. Something that would make my miserable life a million times better. I set my face and pulled the switch. At once, power surged through my veins. It hurt a bit, but at the same time it was soothing. Like being hurt, but having a friend there to soothe you through the pain. I felt tired and fell to the floor weakly. The last thing I saw were five multicolored forms coming out of tubes.

I awoke groggily and looked around at my surrounding. The thing that really caught my eye, oddly enough was the time. "SCRAP!" I yelped "I'm late for school." I jumped out of the bed. If I was fully aware, I would have known it wasn't mine or that I wasn't in my little apartment or that, as I ran out of the room, five cybernetic monkeys stared at me as I vanished down and out of the robot.

I was almost to school when I spotted my abandon backpack and my activities of the night before rushed back. So did the fact that it was Saturday. I groaned and picked up the bag. I walk back to my place slowly, giving myself time to think. "Hey, Chango!" yelled a voice. I froze in horror 'Uh-oh.' I though not even looking back. I just dropped my bag again and ran. The sound of the bullies giving chase followed quickly. Running. That was all I could ever do. I can't fight, can't stand up for myself, only run. Sometimes I couldn't stand myself.

I turned into an ally and froze when before I could hit a wall in front of me. I turned quickly only to come face to face with the bullies. I pressed myself into the wall in horror. "You've been avoiding us, Chiro. That's no good." Glenny said cracking his knuckles. I began to shack and pressed into the wall even more. "C-come on, fellas. C-can't w-we do this like tomorrow?" I stuttered. "No." said B.T. before pulling back his fist to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. I chanced a peek and was shocked. Five multicolored cybernetic monkeys surrounded me in a protective circle. The black one was glaring at the two boys who seemed frozen in place. He raised his hand and they flew into the air. They yelled in shock and fear. "We're only gonna say this once." said the red one. Then, they all spoke as one "Back off of him."

Present day

I looked at the circle again. I smiled and felt my courage sky rocket. I stood and felt the power I had when I pulled the switch. I walked passed the four turtles and stood between them and Mandarin. "It's been said before, but not by me." Mandarin backed away in shock at my sudden courage. "Back off me, back off my family, and back off my friends. Or else," my inner primate burst out and surrounded myself and my new friends. "It won't be pretty."


	5. Chapter 5

Friends from down below.

Chapter 5: Family is always there.

I don't own SRMTHFG or TMNT.

* * *

Gibson pov

As we got closer to our destination, I picked up on a very powerful reading. I stared at the levels of power primate rising off the charts. "Chiro!" I whispered in shock. For who else had that much control of the power primate? I turned quickly to leave and deliver this news to Antauri only to find the second in command standing right behind me.

Before either of us could speak, the levels dropped to a dangerous low. I heard Antauri leave and went after him. It was times like that, times where we know Chiro is in terrible danger, we don't need to speak only act.

I arrived just as Antauri was ordering the hyper force to mobilize. I remained in my tube as the others lined up and we took our posts. We increased our speed, but, according to Otto, hadn't changed our course. The robot had already done that itself. Well, it is part of our family as well. Why wouldn't it in as much a hurry as the rest of us?

Leonardo pov

The green gorilla thing surrounded all of us like a protective shield. Chiro stood there glaring at the evil creature. Said creature looked ready to scream and run. Then, as he was shocked, he didn't notice April sneaking up behind him with a baseball bat in hand. Do I really need to explain what happened next?

After the ugly monkey was out cold, the ape vanished and Chiro started falling to the ground. Don quickly caught him and placed him on a bed. I ran over to see if he was okay. His breathing was irregular, eyes glazed over, and heart pounding. That wasn't good.

Chrio pov

It hurt to breath. I'd live. I wanted to sleep. I didn't. The turtles were all okay. Good. I watched, half conscious, as Don started to freak out. Some thing about not having enough energy to work on it's own and needing a hospital. Like I said though, I wasn't really paying it any mind. My whole being was focused on the five power primate signatures come right toward us. I smiled as I heard the sound of the team running into the tunnel. Heard them call my name in shock. Felt Jinmay pull me up right and hug me.

I refocused my senses on my surroundings. Over Jinmay's shoulder stood the team. I smiled when I saw they were all wearing the pendents I made them for our anniversary. Jinmay gently let me lie down. Her green eyes shining with tears. "You're gonna be okay now." she whispered soothingly as she placed her hand on my cheek. "We'll get you home." I nodded and let sleep take me.

Antauri pov

"Chrio? No, Chrio, you have to stay awake!" yelped Jinmay. At this, the blue and purple masked turtles as well as myself and Gibson, came to the girl's side. Gibson and I gently told her to stand by the team. "We need to get him to a hospital." said the blue masked turtle. Gibson shook his head "No time, and I would join Skeleton King before letting those Quacks you call doctors near him. No offense. The Super Robot is waiting outside we will take it from here."

Gibson turned to Otto "Did you bring something we could carry him on?" the green monkey's eyes got wide with horror. "No, I was so excited that we would see Chrio again I forgot he might be hurt." the purple masked turtle spoke quickly "Let us help then. We've been taking care of him since he got here. Donatello knows his condition and I can help to keep him calm if he freaks."

I glared at him "Are you saying his family can't do that? Gibson is our science officer and medic. I'm his father figure. He knows us." Jinmay broke in "YOU GUYS CAN HAVE A CUSTODY BATTLE LATER! CHIRO NEEDS HELP! FOR GOD'S SAKE, ANTAURI, LET THE TURTLE CARRY HIM TO THE ROBOT!" I looked from the distraught girl to the turtle. At times like this, it's best not to argue with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Friends from down below.

Chapter 6: Power Primate works too well.

I don't own SRMTHFG or TMNT.

Leonardo pov

We ran to the robot with Chrio in my arms. His breathing was getting worse by the second. The blue monkey, Gibson, had been right. If we had tried to take the boy to a hospital we wouldn't have made it in time to save him. I guess it didn't help that we wasted time arguing over who could help him better. Thank shell for his girlfriend.

I looked at the girl and saw fear in her eyes. She was holding the boy's hand as we ran. Donny suddenly paused and stared upward. "Donny!" I yelled in annoyance. He pointed up "Leo." I followed his gaze and froze as well. "Where the shell are you from?" I muttered in shock. Jinmay looked up at me "It's hard to believe, so I won't go into _until_ we get my boyfriend back in a healthy state."

I nodded and we ran into the robot as tall as the empire state building. We ran to a huge white room and I placed Chrio on the bed. I looked at Gibson and Donny who were shooting everyone out of the room. I put a hand on Jinmay's shoulder and we walked out to wait.

Chrio pov

I was floating in darkness. Odd. I could feel the monkey team close by. Great! I hear cruel laughter not far away. Not so great. I tried to open my eyes, but it was hard. I growled and fought them open. Once they opened it was another fight to move anything else.

I sat up and clutched my side and looked around. "Hello?" I called into the dark. The laughter grew louder and Skeleton King was suddenly before me. I got ready to attack, but stopped when I got a grip. No, this isn't real. I was last with the team, turtles, and Jinmay. They won't let him get to me. "You're not really here." I said out loud. His grin only grew "Nor are you where I am. Might I ask why?" I raised an eyebrow "You don't know? It was your lackey who sent me here. Nice place, bit behind the times, but they're catching." I turned away from the false image only to find him behind me as well. I didn't finch and walked around him.

"I gave no such order. If you die, I want it to be by my hand. Why would I send away my only form of fight in this world?" he sneered as if I had suggested he join ballet classes. I shrugged "Don't expect me to even want to get into that skull of yours. I don't know why." He must have picked up on my 'I-don't-really-care' attitude because he growled. "Well, if you don't hurry back, who knows what will happen to them." He waved a hand and two scenes appeared.

Scene one

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were surrounded by what looked like soldiers. The boys were standing in front of the agent as if to protect him.*

Scene two

Kate was standing in a corner looking scared. She had a book and pen ready and waiting to write. She peeked around and quickly ducked back a ray of some kind shot past. ^

"These are two events happening right now. They could end well or…" the false image's hand flicks and the scenes continue, but in to ways.

Scene one ending one

Phineas and Ferb stand their ground even when they are attacked and escape with their beloved pet into an underground city where everything is fine.

Scene one ending two

Phineas and Ferb are ready to fight, but one man pulls out a gun and aims at Phineas' arm holding his baseball shooter. The man fires, but he must have been a bad shot because it hit Phineas' head instead of his arm. The boy falls to the ground dead.

Scene two ending one

Kate writes up a dragon that protects her from her shooters and she runs home and gets… us.

Scene two ending two

Again, Kate writes the dragon, and runs to get us. But we aren't there. She turns helpless to face her attackers only to be shot multiple times all over.

I collapsed to the ground in shock and was ready to puke. I had just watched, not one but, two very dear friends of mine get murdered right before my eyes. I looked up to find, not Skeleton King, but the friends I thought were in danger. Kate smiled and shook her head "You aren't going to believe that bag of sticks really has the power to alter fate are you?" she asked offering me her hand. Phineas grinned and lightly punched my side "Come on, Chiro, you're smarter then that." The red head walked over to the scenes and dragged the happy endings to me.

"These events have already taken place. Ferb, Perry, and I aren't in any danger." He smiled as the painful ending vanished. Kate took her two endings and shook her head "As for this, it will never happen. I have my brothers and sister of the stars. You really think they're gonna let some crazed gunslingers end me?" I smiled and shook my head "Nah, I was just being stupid. I know you can take care of yourselves."

They both shook their heads "It's not stupid to be scared for your friends. We're scared for you and the team. Just come home, okay?" said Kate. I nodded and shook her hand with a grin. I felt a tug at my awareness and sighed "Time to wake up, sleepy hero. See you later."

Gibson pov

I heard a faint groan and looked up to find Chrio awakening. "Chrio, can you hear me?" he flinched "Yeah, me and the rest of the city." He groaned as he sat up. I smiled and shook my head "You gave us all quite the scare, Chrio. Your new friends wouldn't leave your side." he looked over and spotted Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, and Michelangelo asleep in random places through out the room. He turned back to me and smiled gleefully "You're wearing it." He pointed to the pendent he had made me. I smiled and lightly touched the smooth surface. "I haven't taken it off since I got it. None of us have. It was like our way of knowing we would find you somehow.

He nodded and looked around the room again. "Where's everyone else?" he asked. I looked down at my diagnosis clipboard "They'd be here as well, but I demanded they all go to their beds. It's crowded enough with them in here." I jabbed my pin toward the turtles. "But, I must admit, that Donatello was truly a help when it came to you're healing. He truly seems to be a skilled, um, turtle of science. However, Michelangelo is too much like Otto and you on sugar highs, Rafael is like a combination of Sparx's ego and Nova's temper, and Leonardo is just too much like Antauri for my comfort."

Chrio laughed and shook his head "Funny, I was thinking the exact… same…thing…when…I." I looked at him and smiled when I found he had fallen asleep again. I put down the clipboard and pulled the blanket back up. I ruffled his hair a bit before turning off the light and going to bed myself. Maybe tomorrow, we could have a tour of this city before we go home. Maybe.

* Find out how Chrio knows Phineas and Ferb in _Who's that_.

^ See who Kate is and how she knows the team in _Me on Shugazoom_.


End file.
